


Stay With Me

by i_love_elliphant



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_elliphant/pseuds/i_love_elliphant
Summary: I'm bored and this is good procrastination for revising? This is not good. I know that, but I've had it stuck in my head for a few days so I'm going to suffer the consequences and post it so it will leave XD don't judge me, please.This is basically Will being frustrated with the fact that Jack is a moron and Elizabeth standing up for Jack, then Jack overhearing her defending him.





	Stay With Me

“Don’t you dare call him a fool, Will.”

“Why not, he is! What has he done that even makes any sense at all? I mean, for gods sake, he’s protecting a bloody jar of dirt. I don’t know about you, but that seems fairly foolish to me.” Will hissed back.

“He’s not a fool! He’s the complete opposite – he’s smart and intelligent and he probably has a very good reason to protect it.”

“Smart and intelligent?! Jesus Christ, listen to yourself Elizabeth! He’s a bumbling idiot. What is it that makes Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow, hm? Luck, and a loyal crew. He’s not clever, Elizabeth, he’s just lucky.”

“What is it that makes Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow?” Elizabeth furiously spat back. “Take a look at that man, and yes, you might have him all figured out as a ‘bumbling idiot’, as a joke. But you’re wrong, Will. That’s all pretend, it’s a way to throw you off the fact that he’s actually remarkably capable, and intelligent, and charismatic and confidence all mixed together in a massive storm. He is one of the greatest pirates to ever have existed, and you are calling him a fool. Well, you know what, Will? You’re the fool, because you obviously cannot see what is plain as day.”

Will stood up, in rage. He looked ready to explode. “Why can you not see what I can see? You will die under him, because one day, that luck will run out.” He left the cabin, and Elizabeth knew that she should wait for him to cool down before running after him. Tears were springing to her eyes and she tried to brush them away before they fell.

“That was quite a speech.”

She span round in horror at the familiar voice. “Jack, I-”

“Do you really believe that I’m one of the greatest pirates to ever have existed?” He cut her off, smirking.

“Oh, god, how much did you hear?” Elizabeth blanched as she realised that cabin walls were not especially thick, and so most of the crew could have heard her and Will’s argument. Jack moved to stand close to her, and placed his arms on her shoulders.

“Come here,” he moved his arms down and around her back in a soothing hug, and Elizabeth relaxed in his familiar smell.

“I don’t know what to do, Jack.” The tears started soaking into his stained shirt. “He just doesn’t understand, he doesn’t want to be here and I just don’t know what to do.”

“We could always just leave him at the next port we stop at,” Jack grinned, trying to cheer her up.

“I can’t do that! Where would we go?” She looked up at him, and realised just how close they were.

“We? Who said you had to go with him.” he said, all laughter gone from his face as he looked down as Elizabeth. Confusion flitted across her face.

“What...what do you mean? Of course I must go with him...” she stuttered out. How could see leave Will? She was engaged to him.. she had to go wherever he went..

“Stay. Stay with me. And the Pearl and the crew. If Will wants to leave, well let him. We want you to stay – you’re an amazing crew mate, you’re one of the best swordsmen we have. I want you to stay.” He looked down at her, fear replacing the concern that had been present only 2 minutes previously. She couldn’t leave, how could she even think of leaving?

“I...Jack...” she tried to leave the embrace that they were still in, but Jack wouldn’t let go.

“Look, do you really want to stay with him until the day you die? What will you do when you leave? Go back home, start a family, settle down and become his precious little wife?” the disdain was practically dripping from his mouth. “Or would you rather stay here, be a pirate of the seven seas, sail with us?”

“How can I choose between you, Jack? How can I choose between those two futures?”

“Easily.” He leant down and kissed her on her mouth. He fully expected her to push him away, to shout at him even louder than she had at Will, what he did not really expect was for her to curl her hands in his hair and pull him even closer. “I love you, Lizzie.” Shock flashed across his face as he hadn’t meant for those words to pop out.

“I have a duty to Will. I can’t be doing this!” That was when she furiously pushed him away. “I am to marry him I can’t...I can’t...”

“You don’t have to. It’s your decision, don’t make him force you into a decision.”

“You mean how you’re trying to not force a decision out of me by kissing me?” she glared at him.

“Ermm… maybe I should leave then.” Jack sighed and moved towards the door. “Please think about staying, Lizzie. Everyone would hate for you to go.” He smiled sadly, and left the cabin, as Elizabeth collapsed on the floor and cried into her hands. What the hell was she going to do?


End file.
